


Pомантика

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seduction, Yuuri and Viktor´s first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: If someone had told Yuuri years ago that he would have his deepest, most precious and secret wish granted, Yuuri was sure that he would have felt hurt and humiliated at the cruel joke.Although Viktor's proposal surprised him, this had been coming for months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel, love, thank you for editing this.

Yuuri felt Viktor´s warmth eveloping him from head to toe. His breath hitched for a brief moment as he took in what was happening between them and then rearranged his body to match Viktor´s.

 _Follow me_ Viktor had whispered, a couple inches away from his ear. Yuuri knew the ghost of Viktor´s breath on his earlobe had been on purpose and the effect it had on him was instantaneous as chills rushed through his skin. The satisfied smirk that Viktor flashed him made him blush.

He did as he was told.

His breath, his body, his heartbeats and Yuuri was sure that his soul, well were paired to Viktor´s. He matched every movement Viktor made.

Viktor also moved him as he pleased and Yuuri let him. He trusted him to know how to coordinate them. It was not the first time Viktor had touched Yuuri´s body to guide him. But the sensations were new, some unexpected, some magnified leaving him overwhelmed.

He toned them down for an instant; he kept tracking Viktor´s fluid gestures, the soft caresses tracing skin leaving blossoming tickles in their wake.

However, his coordination got lost as Viktor´s fingertips drew a path from his upper arm to his hand, his legs smoothly closing and opening to fit Viktor´s.

Their fingers lacing together made his heart beat in an unrelenting pattern

Then Viktor pushed away from him, a sweet but mischievous smile emerging as the closeness between them faded. Yuuri did not have time to panic since Viktor, who had not let go of his hand, pulled him gracefully towards him. As their bodies fitted together, Yuuri gasped as the feeling of their bodies colliding registered and he looked up to meet Viktor´s tender gaze.

He had dreamed of this moment so many times, but not even the most exciting of his dreams could match the pleasure of the real act.

  
Yuuri supposed that an big part of it was that when he daydreamed of it he had imagined that the only possible way it could happen would be by chance, with no deep meaning behind it and there would be no way he would see his partner's expression reflect the true joy in his own.

And he had never tried to find a good reason as to why it could happen for he knew that if he was realistic there was no way it would. Unless Viktor, who he didn't know at the time, Viktor was absolutely desperate and…

If Yuuri was honest, at that time there was no realistic reason or point.

He could have never foreseen what life had in store for him; he could have never guessed seeing this precious moment building and having it feel wonderfully natural and unstoppable.

Viktor made them turn around in a suave transition and guided Yuuri´s hands up with his own.

If someone had told him that he would have his deepest most precious wish granted years ago, Yuuri was sure that he would had felt hurt and humiliated at the cruel joke.

In this moment though, while the proposal had surprised him, the act itself happening had been coming for months.

He rejoiced in the peace filling his being, every movement reaffirming the undeniable sensation of belonging evoked each time when Viktor´s arms embraced him.

Yuuri was brought back to the present as Viktor separated them once more to then pull them together with Viktor´s chest warming his back, one of Viktor´s hands settled on Yuuri´s belly as the other seductively caressed with his fingertips from Yuuri´s neck up to his chin to take hold of it as a long elegant fingertip traced the form of his lower lip.  

Yuuri could feel Viktor´s aroma surrounding him, a soft tickle distracted him as Viktor´s hair grazed the skin of his skull while Viktor hugged him tighter and inhaled deeply to then leave him with a shiver set alight by the chaste touch of Viktor´s lips as he parted them again.

Yuuri felt dazed by the pure happiness consumed him as they reunited one last time.

His last movements instinctively adjusted to Viktor´s. And so the upper part of his torso fell back as Viktor held him with his left hand in the centre of his spine; the movement made Yuuri´s head fall back exposing his neck for Viktor to kiss Yuuri´s Adam´s apple. Viktor´s right hand reached for Yuuri´s left and, with a fluid shift, made him stand before him again to kiss his lips.

Everything around them was silence, only broken by their beating hearts and deep intakes of breath. Yuuri stared into Viktor´s eyes relishing in the love that shone brightly in them while they reflected Yuuri´s own.

“We could take over the ISU if we wanted, nobody would be able to stop us.” Viktor joked, which provoked a big smile and a rush of joy all through Yuuri.

“Perhaps, for now it is enough to skate only with you... like this.” Yuuri gestured to the empty rink and then his arms embraced Viktor´s neck; his right hand found its way through Viktor´s grey hair while Yuuri´s head rested on Viktor´s chest. Yuuri sighed, pleased, and Viktor smiled understanding perfectly and wanting as well for their pair skating to remain only for them as their own intimate bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ISU- International Skating Union.
> 
> Comments, kudos and critics are welcome!


End file.
